In general, in order to mount an electronic component on a printed circuit board, first, a solder is formed on a pad of a printed circuit board through a screen printer. Next, a solder forming state is inspected by a solder paste inspection (SPI) apparatus, and then, an electronic component is mounted through surface mount technology (SMT).
Herein, a solder is formed on a pad of a printed circuit board by forming a solder on a stencil mask, which is disposed above a printed circuit board and has an opening formed on an area corresponding to a pad position formed on printed circuit board, through a screen printer.
However, during process of printing a solder through a screen printer, a position error of a printed solder is actually generated by a misalignment of stencil mask, a mismatch between coordinate of fiducial mark camera which is inside screen printer and corrected coordinate of mask or board, etc, and therefore, a reliability of mounting process of electronic component is reduced.